Andrea Jackson y El Mayor (Traduccion)
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: Todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en la vida de Andrea Jackson recientemente ha sido extraño por decir lo menos. Pero cuando conoce al Mayor Jasper Whitlock, que resulta ser un vampiro. Y por si fuera poco, ella es su compañera, a pesar de que en realidad nunca aclaró lo que eso significaba. Y luego está la salvación del mundo entero. ¿Es siempre fácil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera traducción, esta historia logro que pensara en ella día y noche. Me encanto. Doy la cara por esta historia. La autora de esta grandiosa historia es percylupin una gran escritora. La pueden encontrar en mis autores favoritos. Dejen sus Review con su opinión. No puedo ser la única con una obsesión con esta historia ¿o sí? Lo dudo mucho**

Con la señora Dodds había sido raro. Con su mejor amigo siendo mitad cabra, fue una locura. El minotauro que había matado a su madre había sido completamente loco. Así que en realidad, Andy no estaba segura de lo que encontró tan inquietante sobre el joven rubio, que tenía una cuchara con pudin en un tazón cuando despertó. ¡Ni siquiera había algo extraño en el! Parecía bastante normal. El pelo rubio rizado cayendo alrededor de una pulgada por debajo de la barbilla, alto y musculoso. Él tenía más o menos un promedio de 19 años de edad, si no el nivel de atractivo

Tal vez había sido el ceño profundamente fruncido que el joven llevaba. ¿O era la capa subyacente del dolor, la angustia y la tortura de sus ojos?. Y sus ojos. Eran de color ámbar. Casi un color dorado, parecía oro; de hecho, no parecía natural. Podría haber sido la palidez de su piel, tan blanca que era como si el hombre nunca hubiera puesto un pie fuera

Andy no estaba segura de lo que era, pero le dio un sentido subyacente de peligro. El chico sonrió, como si pudiera sentir su miedo. Empujo el tazón a un lado y le puso la mano en la frente. Su estaba fría, como si el no tuviera absolutamente nada de calor corporal, pero Andy no le causaba aversión, todo lo contrario

-La fiebre ha ido bajando, preciosa –dijo el chico mayor, y Andy se encontró fascinada por el sonido vibrante y meridional con el que hablaba -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera sido golpeada por una camioneta –dijo Andy. El muchacho se encogió como si siéntese su dolor – No te preocupes – Continuo Andy- Es una gran mejora. Antes me sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada por un remolque

El muchacho hizo un zumbido evasivo y se levantó. Tomo el cuenco que había contenido el pudin, que sabía cómo palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, de la mesilla junto a la cama de Andy

-No te vayas – declaro Andy extendiendo una mano para agarrar el brazo del muchacho. Incuso a través de la manga larga de la camiseta, Andy podía sentir el frio de su piel – Ni siquiera se tu nombre

-Mayor Jasper Whitlock, preciosa –dijo el muchacho. Tomo una de las manos de Andy en la suya, y ella casi se sonrojo ante la sensación de sus suaves manos frías. El mayor Jasper Whitlock apretó sus labios fríos en la parte posterior de la mano de Andy y con cuidado la coloco de nuevo en la cama

En este punto, Andy estaba convencida de que ella estaba sonrojada como una tonta. Este muchacho era como el príncipe de todos los cuentos de hadas que la mama de Andy le había leído cuando era una niña que soñaba con ser una princesa

-Soy Andy Jackson –Andy respondió, recordando sus modales después de una breve pausa

-Lo sé, preciosa – dijo el Mayor Whitlock

Esa era otra cosa que era inquietante para Andy. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven tenga tanta autoridad? Jasper Whitlock no podía ser mayor de 19 años; sin embargo, él era un mayor del ejército

-Es mejor que descanses u poco, Andrea –dijo el mayor Whitlock, pasándole una mano fría por el pelo de Andy, y Andy se estremeció ante la ola de calma y cansancio que paso a través de ella. ¿De dónde había salido?

-¿Te vas? –pregunto moviendo su mano para cubrir un bostezo

-Me volverás a ver, preciosa – el Mayor Whitlock le sonrió. Andy estaba demasiado cansada como para mirar siquiera a él por sonar tan egoísta en esa frase. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el Mayor Whitlock salió de la habitación

-Ahora estoy seguro de que no me llamaste solo para ayudar a curar a la niña, Quirón –dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba al lado de su antiguo mentor -¿Por qué realmente me llamaste?

-¿tu madre no te ha dicho todavía? –pregunto quiron, conmocionado –yo hubiera pensado que tendrían que ayudar en la búsqueda –la única respuesta ade Jasper fue levantar una ceja ante el centauro – El rayo de Zeus ha desaparecido, mayor. Fue robado del Salón de Tronos en el Solsticio de Invierno

-¿Y ahora es que me lo dices? –pregunto Jasper. No pudo evitar la leve mueca que se le escapo cuando Quirón lo llamo Mayor. Jasper sabía que era una señal de respeto por el centauro, pero ese nombre le trajo recuerdos de esa época. Recuerdos malos –podría estar en cualquier parte

-Tengo mis sospechas –admitió Quirón, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros campistas estaban dentro de un rango de audición – Alguien quiere empezar una guerra contra el Olimpo. ¿Y quién crees que tiene mucho por ganar en una guerra?

-Puedo pensar en varios hombres – Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa – Ares, por ejemplo

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Pregunto Quirón -¿O es solo tu viejo rencor contra él?

-Ambos –dijo Jasper en voz baja, apretando los puños –no voy a luchar en otra guerra, si eso es lo que estas pidiendo. Ya he terminado con todo eso. Voy a una escuela secundario mortal ahora

-Eso he oído –Quirón suspiro – No quiero que luches. Me gustaría decir que considero cerrada esa etapa, Jasper. No quiero volver a verte así nunca más. No, solo pensé que podrías se capaz de ayudar a recuperar el rayo

-Puedo –dijo Jasper- ¿Dónde quieres que busque?

-Creo que Hades pudo haberlo tomado –dijo Quirón en voz baja – El y Zeus han estado confrontándose con frecuencia. Temo que Hades finalmente pudo haberse hartado

-¿Y qué piensa Zeus? –pregunto Jasper. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos frente a él, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa – Supongo que no sabe que me estas pidiendo hacer esto

-Por supuesto que no- Quirón suspiro – el señor de los cielos nunca habría estado de acuerdo con esto. El cree que Poseidón está detrás de esto

-¿Por qué Poseidón?

Jasper frunció el ceño. El robo no era el estilo de Poseidón. Tampoco era el caso de Hades. No, el que robo el rayo no podría haber sido un Dios, se trataba de alguien con un rencor mucho mayor contra los olímpicos

-Zeus ha sospechado de Poseidón durante siglos, incluso antes de tu época

-Claro –dijo Jasper –Yo ayudare, Quirón. Llámame a una misión. Me uniré como el tercer miembro

-¿Y quién sugieres que debe conducir esta búsqueda? –pregunto Quirón, sus labios se habían acurrucado en una sonrisa. Quirón, Jasper decidió, era casi tan malo como Edward en cuanto a saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando

-La niña nueva –dijo Jasper – Andrea Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Los Cullen están en Alaska por este tiempo, aquí Edward y Alice son compañeros (Aja, Ni se menciona a Bella, así que no la esperen)**

 **También planeo traducir** _ **El Mar de los Monstruos**_ **así que espero que me aguanten, sé que las traducciones por estos meses serán rápidas ya que saldré a vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer. Besos y espero que les esté gustando la historia**

 **Espero ver los Review**

 **Las personas no son míos, son de Rick Riordan y de Stephanie Meyer. La historias tampoco es mía es de**

Andrea despertó en una silla para el sol con su mejor amigo de pie junto a ella

-¿Grover? –pregunto ella, y de repente sintió sed, como si pudiera beberse un lago completo

-Hola, Andy – Grover le sonrió. Le entrego un vaso grande de lo que parecía limonada

Andy tomo el pitillo entre sus labios y tomo un sorbo largo. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor. No era el limón agrio que había estado esperando, era el dulce sabor de las galletas de chocolate de su madre. Andy prácticamente podía sentir el chocolate bajando por su garganta. Rápidamente se bebió el resto

-¿A qué te sabe? – Pregunto Grover en voz baja tomando el vaso vacío y poniéndolo en una pequeña mesa al lado de la silla de sol

-A las galletas de mi mama – Andy suspiro con nostalgia. Ya echaba el sabor de menos. Su mama… -Mi mama realmente esta… - No pudo terminar la frase

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo Grover mirando hacia abajo con aire de culpabilidad. Andy le cogió la mano mientras una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. ¿Por qué estaba siendo agradable cuando estaba molesta por dentro?

-El toro…-

-Lo has matado –Dijo Grover, una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en la comisura de sus labios – Me salvaste la vida

Grover se movió para coger una caja de la mesa, y una de sus zapatos se cayó. Debió de haber salido un pie, en cambio era una pesuña de cabra. Grover empujo rápidamente su pata de nuevo en el zapato, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Andy lo había visto. Nada de eso había sido un sueño

Grover le entrego a Andy la caja. En el interior, estaba el cuerno del Minotauro. El cuerno que Andy había utilizado para matar al Minotauro después de que hubiera matado a su madre

-Volví a cogerlo para ti – Dijo Grover sonrojándose fuertemente

-Gracias – Murmuro Andy con la voz quebrada

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Grover cambiando de tema

-Como si pudiera tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas –dijo con una sonrisa aunque no llego a sus ojos

Grover se rio – Eso es bueno –dijo – Vamos. El Sr. D y Quirón están esperando conocerte. Y Estoy bastante seguro de que el comandante quiere hablar contigo también

-¿El mayor Whitlock? – Le pregunto Andy aceptando la mano amigo de Grover para levantarse

-¿Lo has visto? –Pregunto Grover cansadamente mientras empezaba a conducir a Andy a los largo del patio de madera que estaba en la vuelta a una casa de campo azul. Andy la había visto desde la parte superior de la colina donde el Minotauro los había atacado

-Solo una vez – Respondió Andy – Me desperté como por diez minutos, y él estaba allí hablándome a mí

-Ah – dijo Grover y no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a una mesa de tamaño mediano con tres hombres sentados alrededor de ella

Andy inmediatamente reconoció a uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa. Jasper Whitlock. ¿Cómo había sido que Grover lo llamo? El mayor. El comandante estaba sentado en la sombra total. Llevaba ropa diferente ahora. En lugar de los pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja que había usado antes, estaba usando una jeans rasgados, una camisa de franela y un sombrero de vaquero que le caía sobre los ojos. Parecía estar durmiendo, pero Andy sabía que no. Ella casi podía sentir su mirada en ella

El segundo hombre le tomo una segundo para reconocerlo, pero Andy conocería su cara en cualquier lugar. Era su profesor de latín de la escuela de Yancy

-Señor Brunner –dijo Andy. Salió más fuerte de lo que quería

Su maestro en silla de ruedas la miro y le sonrió suavemente

-Hola Andy –dijo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor –respondió Andy. Miro al otro hombre con curiosidad, esperando para que él se presentara

-Él es el Sr. D – El Sr. Brunner presento al único hombre al que Andy no pudo reconocer

-Hola señor –Dijo Andy tendiéndole la mano para que el Sr. D. la estrechara. El hombre la miro unos segundos

-Supongo que debo decir que – El Sr. D. suspiro – Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo. Bueno. Ahora no esperes que este feliz de verte

Andy dejo caer su mano a su lado de nuevo

-¿Por qué no te sientes, Andy? –le pidió el Sr. Brunner cortésmente

-Sí, claro, Señor Brunner -murmuro Andy sacando una silla de madera y cayendo pesadamente en ella. Grover se sentó en el asiento a su lado

-Quirón – el Sr. Brunner corrigió suavemente

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Quirón. Me temo que el Sr. Brunner es solo un seudónimo

-Le puedes explicar después de que hayamos empezado el juego, Quirón –se quejó El Mayor. Se volvió hacia Andy – ¿Juegas pináculo, preciosa? –pregunto. Andy no había oído de eso antes, pero estuvo sosteniendo una baraja de cartas en un segundo

-En realidad no –dijo Andy sonrojándose ante el apodo que el Mayor parecía haberle dado – Nunca he jugado muchos juegos de cartas

-Es fácil –dijo el Mayor – Ven –deslizo su silla más cerca de ella –voy a jugar contigo las primeras manos hasta que cojas el truco – el comandante se dirigió a Grover - ¿Vas a jugar, sátiro? Pido disculpas, no acabo de coger tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Grover – Grover tiritaba. Parecía absolutamente aterrorizado por el Mayor – Se lo suficiente para defenderme

-Está bien –fue todo lo que el Mayor dijo antes de repartir las cartas. Tomo la mano que se había dado el mismo y comenzó a orden las cartas, explicando a Andy las reglas del juego mientras lo hacia

-¿Qué está pasando? – soltó Andy varios minutos de juego. Su curiosidad la estaba matando

-Acabamos con 45 puntos –respondió el Mayor colocando dos cartas boca arriba. El anoto los puntos en la tarjeta de puntuación

-Voy a asumir que preguntas sobre la vida real –suspiro Quirón, le envió una pequeña mirada al Mayor – Andy, ¿qué sabes acerca de tu padre?

-Murió en el mar –respondió Andy rápidamente. Odiaba hablar de su padre con alguien que no sea su madre – Antes de que yo naciera. Nunca lo conocí

-No está muerto –dijo Quirón con cuidado tratando de evitar cualquier grito – ¿Te sabes todos los mitos griegos? –Hizo un pequeña pausa – Son reales, y tu padre es uno de los dioses

-Eso es imposible

El comandante finalmente había mirado a Andy en este punto. El embozo una sonrisa feroz hacia ella, y ella salto hacia atrás. Sus colmillos terminaban en una punta demasiado afilada. Eran más afilados que cualquier diente normal

-En este momento estas en presencia de una semidiós que se volvió vampiro, una sátiro, un centauro y un dios –dijo - ¿Me estás diciendo, que después de todo lo que has visto, no crees?

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido –sostuvo Andy sacudiendo la cabeza – Esto no es posible

-Y sin embargo lo es –dijo Quirón, y empezó a subir. La mano cayó para revelar dos piernas falsas y una cuerpo largo y blanco que se levanta desde el interior de la silla de ruedas. Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, el viejo maestro de Andy estaba de pie frente a ella, con la mitad superior de un hombre y la mitad trasera de un caballo blanco. Él era un centauro

-¿Qué demonios? –gimió Andy hundiendo la cara entre las manos

-Hades –corrigió Grover con voz baja mirando fijamente sus cartas

-¿Qué? –Exigió Andy

-Hades – dijo el Mayor y Grover se sonrojo excesivamente – Se llama Hades, o mundo terrenal, pero "por el Hades" suena mejor que "por el mundo terrenal"

Andy estaba demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta del Mayor que no dijo nada. Cuando ella miro a Grover podía ver que estaba igual de sorprendido. El mayor solo les sonrió a ellos dos. Se levantó de su asiento, poniendo sus cartas boca abajo

-Estoy plegable –dijo- Voy a asegurar que haya un lugar en la cabaña Once para la señorita Andrea – Y se fue. Andy, en lugar de estar molesta con él por decir su nombre completo, se sonrojo profundamente por la forma en que había sonado viniendo de sus labios. ¿Qué había en el Mayor Jasper Whitlock que la convirtió en un desastre sonrojado?

-Uno se acostumbra a ello –dijo Quirón, y and se preguntó que si tendría algún tipo de lector de mentes

-Pensé que sería más violento –dijo Grover sin dejar de mirar al Mayor mientras se alejaba

-Solo en batalla –dijo Quirón ominosamente – Y orad para que no lo veas en batallas, niños. Ahora, estoy seguro de que tienes alguna pregunta, Andy

-Si –estuvo de acuerdo Andy – Eres un centauro

-No hay que preguntar –El Sr. D se quejó en voz baja

-Oh, si –Quirón estaba sonriendo - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te enseñe acerca del profesor de Heracles?

-¿Te refieres a Quirón el… -Andy se interrumpió. Su boca estaba abierta mientras miraba a su maestro - Quieres decir que eres Quirón. Igual que El Quirón

-Si –afirmo Quirón alegremente- Yo soy El Quirón

-Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto? –pregunto Andy manifiestamente –Quiero decir, Heracles estuvo vivo, si todos estos mitos realmente son reales, eso fue hace miles de años

-No sé mucho sobre eso –Quirón suspiro mirando tristemente a los campos alrededor de ellos. Por primera vez, Andy se dio cuenta de los campos de fresas y las canchas de voleibol y baloncesto. Había niños por todas partes que iban desde alrededor de los 9 años a los 19 años –Es más que eso, no puedo morir. Soy inmortal

-¿Inmortal? –pregunto Andy

-Si –confirmo Quirón. Estaba sonriendo con nostalgia ahora –Como una favor, los dioses me dieron la inmortalidad para que pudiera continuar enseñando a los semidioses jóvenes como tú para siempre

-Sigues haciendo referencia a la mitología griega –dijo Andy- Es real, ¿no? Todos los dioses, los monstruos, todos

-Y por fin lo entiende – Se quejó el Sr. D. Hizo tronar los dedos y una copa apareció llena de vino. Un trueno retumbo a través del cielo

-Sus restricciones, Sr. D –Quirón suspiro sin volver la mirada de Andy, que estaba mirando al señor D con los ojos muy abiertos

-Eres Dionisio –dijo ella boquiabierta ante el dios

-¿Pensaste que era Afrodita? –El Sr. D volvió a chasquear los dedos y cambio su copa de vino por una Coca- Cola Light. Abrió la lata y tomo un sorbo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Grover – Señor Underwood –dijo- Ven. Tenemos que hablar por su no tan excelente rendimiento, de nuevo

Grover trago saliva pero se puse de pie y siguió a Dionisio a la casa. Andy miro a su mejor amigo con preocupación

-¿Va a estar bien? –pregunto volviendo hacia Quirón

-Va a estar bien – le aseguro Quirón con una sonrisa – ahora, de vuelta a tu pregunta. Si, todavía existen los dioses griegos. Deberán vivir tanto como la civilización occidental viva. Se mueven con el corazón del occidente

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Por aquí por supuesto, hija mía. El Olimpo está en la cima de Empire Stare Building

Andy parpadeo en estado shock

-¿Me estás diciendo que los dioses griegos, literalmente, viven a pocas cuadras de mi apartamento – Quirón asintió con la cabeza con su ojos brillando con diversión -¿Qué pasa con los dioses romanos? ¿Son reales también? –los ojos de Quirón perdieron la diversión. Y parecieron mas cansados, viejos

-Esa no es una pregunta que te pueda responder, Andy. No le hagas esa pregunta a nadie –Quirón suspiro pesadamente – venga. Te llevare a una recorrido por el campamento


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Quirón y Andy se encontraron el Mayor de nuevo por la cabaña Once. La cabaña se puse de pie en frente de ella, era la única de aspecto normal en el grupo de cabañas. Era de color marrón con la pintura descascarada, ventanas sucias, y una puerta rota. Frente a la puerta había una alfombra de bienvenida, aplastada por lo que era más probable años de ser pisado por pares de piel

-Bienvenido a tu nueva casa –dijo el Mayor con sarcasmo, al abrirse la puerta Andy y Quirón se detuvieron frente a el – cuida de tu espalda, señorita Andrea. Este patrón es el dios de los ladrones

-De los viajeros seria bueno –dijo un muchacho rubio sonriendo y dando un paso fuera de la cabina – Aunque Jasper nunca lo es

Andy casi se rio cuando el Mayor cerro una de sus manos en un puño y golpeo al muchacho, que parecía tener unos diecinueves años, tal vez un años más o menos joven que el Mayor. Probablemente se habría reído si el muchacho no la habría mirado con tanto dolor. El Mayor no le había golpeado tan duro, sin embargo. ¿O si lo hizo?

-Tienes suerte del hecho de que me agradas, Luke Castellan –gruño el Mayor, y Andy se sorprendió al oír un gruñido real llegando de muy adentro del pecho del vampiro

-Claro, Jazzy – Respondió Luke con una sonrisa traviesa. El ojo del Mayor tembló pero no mordió el anzuelo

-Señorita Andrea –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Andy – Este es Luke Castellan. El será su consejero durante su estadía en la cabaña de Hermes

-Encantado de conocerte – Dijo Luke extendiendo una mano. Andy la estrecho cordialmente – Te vas quedar aquí hasta averiguar quién es tu padre divino. Entonces, te moverás a tu cabaña

-¿Así que todo el mundo viene aquí en primer lugar? – Pregunto Andy con curiosidad mirando por encima del hombro de Luke para mirar la cabaña. Había posiblemente quince persona ya dentro de la cabaña. Allí no parecía haber espacio suficiente para ella

-Si –Luke suspiro mirando sobre su hombro – Bueno, mejor consigo un lugar para ti

-Te llevare a ver el bosque mientras él se encarga de eso –dijo el Mayor casi inmediatamente después - ¿Quirón?

-Adelante, Mayor – Quirón suspiro – se cuidadoso

El Mayor asintió con la cabeza y extendió un brazo a Andy, ella lo tomo del codo sonrojándose furiosamente. Se sentí como una de las bellas del sur de las películas. El Mayor le sonrió, y su sonrojo aumento

-¿Vamos, preciosa? –Pregunto el Mayor antes de empezar a tirar de ella a lo largo de entre las cabañas 9 y 11. Andy lo siguió junto con una última mirada de Quirón y Luke. Luke sonrió alentadoramente hacia ella, pero Andy podría haber jurado que Quirón parecía casi asustado por un segundo

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto Andy mientras el Mayor la llevaba por el bosque

-¿Asustada, preciosa? –le pregunto con una sonrisa

-No – Negó con vehemencia sacudiendo la cabeza. Tan pronto como el Mayor miro hacia otro lado, ella se estremeció violentamente. Había algo en el que la ahuyentaba y atraía, todo al mismo tiempo. El Mayor parecía entender sus sentimientos

-Soy empático, preciosa –dijo mirándola – No te molestes en mentirme. Puedo sentir tu miedo

-Sí, bueno, acabo de conocerte – Andy se defendió - y ahora me estás teniendo en un bosque. Por no hablar de que eres un vampiro

Algo brillo en sus ojos, ira o dolor, Andy no estaba segura, pero en cuestión de segundos, la había tomado en brazos y salto en el árbol por encima de ellos, subiendo a lo más alto. Andy no podía dejar de aferrarse a el por miedo a caer al suelo que estaba al menos cincuenta pies por debajo de ellos

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el mayor salto. Andy sintió el silbido del viento junto a ella pero no grito. No iba a darle al Mayor la satisfacción. Hubo un ruido sordo, y Andy se sintió tropear con el apretado agarre del Mayor

-Pido disculpas por lo impactante que debe de haber sido–dijo el Mayor en voz baja antes de que Andy tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento – No era mi intención asustarse, pero hemos llegado a nuestro destino

-Una pequeña advertencia hubiera sido buena –respondió Andy. Ella se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y se dejó caer en el suelo de piedra dura, recostada contra una roca que estaba situada detrás de ella. El Mayor se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda erguida- ¿Dónde estamos, de todos modos?

-En el medio de la selva – respondió el Mayor, todavía hablaba con una voz suave – Estamos a una milla del campamento. Nadie nos molestara aquí, pero todavía estamos lo suficientemente cerca por si hay problemas

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí, Mayor? –pregunto Andy con suspicacia mirando al comandante con el rabillo del ojo mientras ella veía los árboles que los rodeaban

-Para hablar –dijo el Mayor – Es Jasper, por cierto

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Andy finalmente volviéndose para mirar plenamente al Mayor

\- Jasper –respondió el Mayor con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros – Preferiría que me llamaras así

-Nadie más lo hace

-Eres diferente

-¿Cómo es eso? –lo desafío Andy con un pequeño destello en sus ojos. Jasper sonrió cuando lo vio

-Porque me agradas

-¿De igual forma en que Luke te llamas Jasper?

-Él es el único otro aparte de mi familia

-¿Al igual que sus hermanos piadosos?-pregunto Andy. Ella se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos un poco y abrió las piernas hacia fuera, arrojándolas sobre el regazo de Jasper

-No – dijo Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza – Mi familia vampiro. Normalmente vivo con ellos. Carlisle es nuestro líder, o figura paterna. Esme, su compañera, es como la mama. Ella es la mejor. Luego esta Rosalie. Ella y yo pretendemos ser gemelos cuando estamos con los seres humanos. Emmett es su pareja. Y Rose la de él. Edward es un lector de mentes, y Alice, la compañera de Edward, es una vidente

-¿Qué pasa con tu pareja? –pregunto Andy pinchando a Jasper en el estómago con la punta del pie. Su cuerpo era literalmente roca solida

-Ella noes vampiro –dijo Jasper – Te lo diré pronto

-¿Lo prometes? –Andy sonrió

-Lo prometo –Jasper acordó, finalmente se relajó lo suficiente como para inclinarse hacia atrás contra la roca detrás de el – Ahora, te he traído hasta aquí para hablarte de mi clase

-¿Tu clase? –le pregunto Andy, quito los pies del regazo de Jasper y se sentó con la espalda recta - ¿Por qué yo?

Jasper le sonrío –Para que te sientas cómoda a mi alrededor –respondió – Sabes que no te hare daño, ¿no? Que nuca voy a ser un peligro para ti – Andy no pude evitar sonrojarse porque era cierta. En el fondo, sabía que Jasper nunca le haría daño, que siempre la protegería

-¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

-En primer lugar, es necesario que cómpredas a los vampiros –dijo Jasper en voz baja – te voy a decir acerca de las especies, y luego te diré como fui transformado

-¿Es una historia muy larga?- pregunto Andy

-Tengo más de 140 años – dijo Jasper su sonrisa cambio a una pequeña sonrisa. Andy puso los ojos pero se movió a un lado por lo que estaba sentada a un lado de Jasper, sus lados presionados uno contra el otro

-Dime

Jasper apoyo la cabeza contra la piedra y cerró los ojos

-Está bien, así que supongo que voy a empezar con lo que es un vampiro. La mayoría de la gente piensa que somos máquina de matar sedientos de sangre, pero eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando un vampiro se transforma lo único que puede pensar es en la sangre, pero después del primer año, la etapa de recién nacido como la llamamos, volvemos a nosotros mismo. Aparte de sobrevivir con sangre en lugar de comida y tener la moral un poco sesgada, por supuesto

-Moral asimétricos –Dijo Andy con una ceja levantada

Jasper sonrío ampliamente como si recordara un grato recuerdo –Has matado a ese monstruo con su cuerno, preciosa. Yo hubiera simplemente salto sobre su espalda y lo dejo seco

Los ojos de Andy se agrandaron cómicamente -¿Matas a los monstruos por beber su sangre?

-Sabe mejor que la sangra de los animales –dijo Jasper - Hades, yo iría tan lejos como para decir que es mejor que la sangre humana

Andy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro, pensando mejor. Jasper sonrío cuando vio eso

-De todos modos –Jasper continuo- La mayoría de lso vampiros beben sangre humana, pero varios de nosotros, mi familia y otra en Alaska, no bebemos sangre humana. Los bebedores de humanos tienen los ojos rojos, y los bebedores de los animales tienes los ojos dorados. Todos los recién nacidos tienen los ojos rojos

-¿Has bebido humana antes? –le pregunto Andy con cautela. Ella bajo la mirada hacia su regazo mientras se lo preguntaba, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Si – respondió Jasper en voz baja- Pero no desde 1938. Fue entonces cuando empecé a beber la sangre de los monstruos. Pero si, durante 75 años bebí de los seres humanos

-¿Fue extraño para ti?

Jasper miro a Andy con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Qué?

-Ya sabes –dijo Andy sonrojándose furiosamente - ¿Fue extraño beber de los humanos cuando tu solías ser un humano?

Jasper miro a Andy como si estuviera loca –Te dije que solía beber al sangre de los humanos, que eres tú, por cierto, ¿y me preguntas si era raro para mí?

Andy se sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros, y Jasper se rio abiertamente por primera vez desde que se habían conocido

-Fue duro –dijo finalmente después de calmarse –Sobre todo porque soy un empático. Podía sentir su dolor y el miedo

-¿Es por eso que cambiaste? –le pregunto Andy moviéndose un poco más cerca de Jasper. Ellos casi se tocaban, pero Andy no podían ayudarse a sí misma. Era como una necesidad de estar cerca de el.- ¿Cambiar de los humanos a los monstruos?

-Parcialmente, si –Jasper suspiro- te voy a decir toda la historia posterior, pero déjame terminar diciéndote acerca de los vampiros –Jasper se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- Te dijo acerca de las dietas de los vampiros, así que ahora la transformación. Por lo tanto, cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano, pero no bebe toda su sangre, el veneno del vampiro se inyecta en el torrente sanguíneo del ser humano y comienza un proceso conocido como La Transformación. La sangre del humano se convierte en una sustancia similar al diamante. Transformándose normalmente tarda tres días y es increíblemente doloroso. Después de los tres días, el vampiro recién nacido se despierta

-¿Qué tan doloroso es? –cuestiono Andy. Había visto la mueca de Jasper cuando dijo que el proceso fue doloroso

-Tan dolorosa que ni siquiera se puede gritar –dijo Jasper- es lo peor que he sentido

-Lo siento –dijo Andy. No sabía que más decir

Jasper la miro divertido –Fue hace más de 140 años –dijo- Además, no es como si fuera tu culpa de ningún manera –Andy simplemente se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado

-¿Qué pasa con tu cuerpo cuando te transformas? -le pregunto en voz baja

-Tu piel se vuelve impenetrable excepto para los colmillos de un vampiro. También ganas fuerza inhumana, velocidad y agilidad

-Así es como subiste al árbol tan rápido y saltaste ahorita ¿verdad? –Le interrumpió Andy. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y curiosos

-Si –dijo Jasper- también soy increíblemente rápido y fuerte, incluso para mi tipo. Conserve todo mi entrenamiento de aquí y del ejército

-¿Estabas en el ejército?

-Así es como me dieron el apodo de Mayor. Yo era el más joven Mayor de Texas en el ejército confederado. Todavía soy el comandante más joven

-Y el único que sigue vivo también – Andy bromeo y Jasper rodo los ojos

-Eso también –estuvo de acuerdo –Por lo tanto, ¿tienes más preguntas acerca de ser un vampiro? o ¿quieres que te cuente mi historia?

-Tu historia –dijo Andy

-Es mejor que te pongas cómoda –Jasper suspiro. Cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar – Nací en 1844 en Houston, Texas. Crecí en la granja de mi familia con mi padre y mis mayores medios hermanos hasta que yo tenía siete años. Fuimos atacados por un perro del infierno. Yo fui el único que salió con vida. Fui a la fuga a continuación. El siglo XIX era un mal momento para ser un huérfano. Me encontró un sátiro en algún lugar de Virginia. El me trajo aquí

-Me quede en la cabaña de Hermes, la cabaña en la que estas, durante dos meses antes de mi madre, Atenea, me reclamara. Empecé mi formación después de mi reclamo. Me pegue sobre todo al uso de cuchillos, un arco o una espada, pero mi favorito era el cuchillo

-Cuando yo tenía catorce años, estallo la guerra. Yo era el comandante de mi cabaña, yo era el estratega principal. Justo antes de mi decimosexto cumpleaños fui capturado por el otro bando de la guerra. Me mantuve allí y fui torturado por siete meses antes de que me las arreglara para escapar. Cuando fui por primera vez a a esa guerra quería salvar tantas vidas como me era posible. Después me escape, me fui con cuidado. Hemos ganado la guerra en unos cinco meses después de eso

-¿Contra quién era la guerra? – Andy interrumpió a Jasper

-No te lo puedo decir, preciosa – dijo Jasper, su voz se vuelto fría mientras estaba contando su historia, y Andy podía imaginarlo por la forma en que lo describe. Frío, sin corazón, un hombre sediento de venganza – No tengo permiso para eso

-¿Por qué?

-Orden del Olimpo –dijo Jasper. Había un mirada desesperada en sus ojos color ámbar, y Andy sabía que era hora de dejar de hacer preguntar al respecto – Yo no debería de decir incluso de que había una guerra. De todos modos, después de la guerra, volví al mundo mortal. Simplemente no podía soportar los recuerdos de mi tortura. Volví a Texas y me uní al ejército confederado. Solo tenía diecisiete años pero ya había luchado en una guerra, así que pensé "Al Hades"

-Rápidamente me levante a través de las filas y me convertí en el principal más joven de la historia de Texas. Durante dos años, estuve luchando contra el Norte, hasta que conocí a Maria. Yo estaba en mi caballo, regresaba al campamento después de Galveston donde había estado evacuando a mujeres y niños. Estaba por mi cuenta cuando me encontré con tres mujeres, tres vampiros. La líder, Maria, me mordió, me transformo

-Me convertí en el Mayor del ejército de Maria en el Sur. Hubo guerras territoriales por lo que los vampiros podían tener más terreno de caza. Yo era el más confiable, la mano derecha de Maria, y su amante. Unos años más tarde, me encontré a un hombre llamado Peter. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, o lo más parecía a un amigo que uno podría tener durante las Guerras de Vampiros del Sur

-Años más tarde, convertí a una niña llamada Charlotte. Ella era la compañera de Peter. Soy un empático, es decir, podía sentir todas las emociones entre ellos dos. Yo sabía que lo que sentía por Maria no era nada parecido a lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro. Así que, cuando me ordeno matar a Charlotte, deje que Peter y Charlotte huyeran

-Me quede con Maria hasta 1938, estaba cada vez más y más deprimido por alimentarme de los humanos todo el tiempo. En 1938, Peter y Charlotte volvieron por mí, y me fui con ellos. Fue entonces cuando me cambie a beber la sangre de los monstruos

-Diez años después, en un pequeño restaurante de Filadelfia, conocí a Alice Brandon, una vampiro que bebía de sangre de animales. Me uní a la familia Cullen con ella, y todavía estoy con ellos hoy en día

-Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto Andy después de un momento de silencio - ¿Por qué no estas con tu familia?

-Quirón me pidió un favor –dijo Jasper simplemente – le debía una

Jasper se salvó de responder por el ruido del cuerno de la cena ser tocado. Se giró hacia Andy, la levanto y corrió al Pabellón comedor, la dejo en el exterior antes de que escapara de nuevo


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Andy no vio a Jasper de nuevo hasta el día siguiente cuando fue programado para darle una lección de griego antiguo. Llevaba un traje casi idéntico a la que él llevaba puesto el día anterior, la única diferencia estaba en el color de la tela

-¿Alguna vez leíste algo de Homero en la escuela, preciosa? –pregunto Jasper ignorando por completo el "Hola" que Andy le dio mientras se sentaba a su lado

-He leído la traducción en ingles de _La Ilíada_ –respondió Andy- ¿Eso cuenta?

Jasper gimoteo y rodo los ojos. El murmuro algo en voz baja que Andy no pudo oír. Jasper saco un libro y hojeo un par de páginas del primer capítulo. Andy reconoció las letras griegas que Quirón le había mostrado en su clase de latín

-Te sabes el alfabeto griego ¿verdad? –pregunto Jasper- ¿O Quirón no le enseño absolutamente nada? – Andy distraídamente conto todas las letras que Jasper seguía hojeando en el libro

-Sabes – dijo Andy después de enumerar la Omega – Nunca me dijiste quien es tu pareja

Jasper se congelo en un instante, una esquina de la página que sostenía se rasgó un poco ante la fuerza de su agarre – Tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidaras –murmuro tan suave que Andy casi no lo oyó. Se preguntó si tenía otro significado – Pero ¿no quieres estudiar?

-No hasta que me digas – dijo Andy casi sonriendo ante la mirada exasperada en el rostro de Jasper

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me vas a odiarme si lo sabes? –Jasper se veía tan abatido, no era el Jasper Whitlock que Andy poco a poco llegaba a conocer, casi llego a tirarse a abrazarlo. Casi

-Estaría aún más curiosa – dijo Andy empujando de lado a Jasper con su hombro - ¿Por qué? ¿Es Nancy Bobofit?

-¿Quién? –pregunto Jasper mirando a Andy extrañamente, y Andy se sonrojo. Jasper tenía ese efecto en ella

-Era una chica que estaba en mi internado –murmuro Andy – ella compartía habitación conmigo y otra chica. A ambas les gustaba intimidarme un poco

-¿Cuánto es un poco? –pregunto Jasper y Andy podría haber jurado que oyó un gruñido llegando en algún lugar de las profundidades de su pecho. Jasper se acercó a ella- ¿Te dolía?

-No –dijo Andy. Podía sentir su corazón recogiéndose por mentirle a Jasper

-¿Qué te dije sobre las mentiras? –Pregunto Jasper y Andy gruño una afirmación en ese momento –Siempre lo sé. ¿Qué fue lo más grave que te hicieron?

-Unos pocos moretones de vez en cuando –dijo Andy tratando de suavizarlo –He tenido peores. Era sobre todo tomándome del pelo sobre mi familia, ser pobre y esas cosas. Era una estupidez, lo he superado

-No, no lo has hecho –dijo Jasper. El paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Andy y la atrajo hacia él. Se estremeció cuando entro en contacto con su cuerpo congelado

-Estas cambiando de tema –Andy se quejó mientras se acurrucaba aún más en el agarre de Jasper -¿Por qué te importa?

Andy podía sentir el agarre endureciéndose, casi como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a desaparecer. Pero ¿Por qué un vampiro soldado que apenas la conocía tenía miedo de su partida?

-Por favor, no me odies –susurro Jasper en voz baja. Él había girado ligeramente para poder mirar a Andy directamente. Andy le apretó la mano que había descansado en sus hombros para reconfortarla – He estado con vida durante más de 160 años, preciosa. He sido un vampiro por alrededor de 140. Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca me encontré con mi compañera. Me sentía solo. Incluso con mi familia, todavía estoy solo. Yo nunca he tenido alguien me pudiera decir _Te amo._ Y después, recibí una llamada de Quirón pidiéndome que viniera aquí. He venido, pensando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y la encontré. A mi compañera. Yo solo había estado aquí por un par de horas cuando escuche un alboroto procedente de la colina mestiza. Quirón y yo corrimos para ver que estaba mal, y había una chica. Ella no tenía más de doce años de edad, estaba aferrándose a un sátiro inconsciente, llorando y pidiendo ayuda

-¿Tu eres el chico? –le pregunto Andy sentándose ligeramente

Jasper suspiro y asintió con la cabeza –Si –dijo- Quirón y yo éramos los que te encontraron a ti y a Grover. Lo supe al instante, preciosa. Justo cuando te vi. Que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida de vampiro

-Yo- susurro Andy sin creerlo - ¿Yo soy tu compañera? – su voz se elevó de manera constante mientras miraba a Jasper por la sorpresa

-¿Eso te molesta? –pregunto Jasper. Andy prácticamente podía sentir su nerviosismo

-No –dijo Andy rápidamente aun en estado de shock – No es eso. Es es solo que esto es mucho para procesar a la vez ¿sabes? – Andy comenzó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era un hábito nervioso que había tomado cuando parecía estar rompiéndose. Tenía los labios agrietados constantemente a causa de ello

-Lo siento –dijo Jasper. Se apartó de Andy y tiro de sus rodillas al pecho –Entiendo si no quieres esto. Yo iba a esperar para decirte esto hasta que hubiéramos llegado a conocernos un poco mejor

-No es eso –Andy suspiro. Ella extendió la mano y toma la mano de Jasper – Es solo, soy un poco joven ¿no? Solo tengo doce años

Jasper se volvió para mirar a Andy con una sonrisa casi divertida

-Nada va a suceder hasta que seas mayor –dijo – Si me quieres cuando seas mayor, quiero decir – Andy se preguntó que le había pasado a él para hacerle ser tan preocupado porque ella no lo quisiera – Hasta que tengas suficiente edad, yo solo ser tu amigo. Nada más

-¿Mi mejor amigo? –Andy le pregunto con los labios retorciéndose en una sonrisa

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Jasper. Su confianza parecía volver. Hubo una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios – Te lo advierto ahora, probablemente voy a ser un bastardo posesivo

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –resoplo Andy levantando ambas cejas a Jasper

-Que probablemente me podre celoso –dijo Jasper – Si estas coqueteando con otros chicos, quiero decir. Los vampiros son criaturas naturalmente celosas

-¿Lo son realmente? – le pregunto Andy riendo

Con la risa de Andy, Jasper precia finalmente relajarse – Cállate –gruño empujando el hombro de Andy ligeramente. Andy seguía riendo y se apoyó en Jasper

-¿No se supone que tengo estar enseñándote? –Jasper pregunto una vez Andy había detenido su risa

-No estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno – Estuvo de acuerdo Andy, una gran sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro

-Sí, si –dijo Jasper – y estoy seguro de que Quirón va a gritarme más tarde por distraerte, pero realmente no tengo ganas de darte una lección griego en este momento

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo Andy- tal vez podrías enseñarme el océano

-Podría enseñarte eso – Jasper sonrió

Andy se rio cuando llegaron a la playa. Ella soltó la mano de Jasper y de inmediato corrió a la orilla del agua, pateando sus sandalias. Otra risa burbujeo en su garganta mientras el agua le hacía cosquillas en los pies descalzos

-Vamos, Jasper –se rio haciendo señas al vampiro hacia adelante –prometo que no hay nada aquí que te muerda

-Al menos, ya sabes, todos los demonios y monstruos de agua –dijo Jasper poniendo los ojos. Sin embargo, el dio un paso adelante después de quitarse las botas de pie junto a Andy

-¿Son reales? –Andy pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos. Jasper rio y asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, Andy – dijo- pero no te preocupes porque yo protegeré tus pequeños dedos de los pies de ser comido por los grandes monstruos que dan miedo

-Muy divertido, Jazz –gimoteo Andy. Ella lo empujo pero él no se movió -¿Es enserio? –Pregunto- ¿No podrías estar de humor?

Jasper le sonrió a Andy – Si debo hacerlo –suspiro dramáticamente. Pego los dos brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas al agua. Riendo, Andy salto encima de el


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Andy a Jasper mientras la conducía al pie de Luke - ¿Por qué todos se están separando en equipos?

-Captura la bandera, Jackson – Luke aplaudió con una sonrisa loca –Tu, Jazz y yo estamos todos en un mismo equipo

-No voy a jugar –dijo Jasper poniendo los ojos –Vampiro ¿recuerdas, Castellan?

-Oh si –Luke se quejó. Él guiñó un ojo a Andy juguetonamente, y el fulgor de Jasper se intensificó. Luke simplemente lo ignoro

-¿Entonces vas a ver? –Andy le pregunto a Jasper, y ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Si, estaré viendo –dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo – Pero también pienso llevar a cabo nuestras estrategias de batalla, como en el que todos se encuentra nuestro destino y donde estará el que ponga la bandera

-¿Aprendiste cómo hacer eso en las guerras? –pregunto Andy

-Si – Jasper estuvo de acuerdo – lleve a cabo la mayor parte de las batallas de Maria

-¿Cómo es que contestas todas sus preguntas? –luke murmuro en voz baja

-Porque me gusta –dijo Jasper sus se endurecieron una vez más. Andy no pudo evitar tomar su mano fría con su propio calor.

.

.

.

-Así que me quedo aquí –aclaro Andy mientras miraba a Jasper

-Uh huh – dijo Jasper. Dio a Andy una pequeña sonrisa –no te preocupes. Si algo realmente malo te sucede, voy a estar justo en ese árbol

-Gracias –murmuro Andy. Ella inconscientemente tiro de la correa del hombro de su armadura – Por cuidar de mí, quiero decir

-Siempre – Jasper prometió, y luego se fue

Todo lo que Andy sintió o vio fue una pequeña ráfaga de viento y un destello de color. Luego un silencio absoluto

Andy estaba junto al rio por unos buenos quince minutos antes de que algo emocionante ocurriera. En ese momento, Jasper no se había movido, ni hizo sonido. Sin embargo, Andy no podía olvidar que estaba allí. Ella prácticamente lo podía sentir

-Bueno, es la novata –una chica grande con el pelo marrón fibroso sonrió mientras se abría paso a través del rio. Cinco chicos corpulentos siguieron detrás de ella

Andy lucho para levantar su espalda, pero era casi demasiado pesada. La hoja era solo un pie más corto de lo que era ella de alta. La chica corpulenta rio y levanto la lanza

-No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, novata –dijo- soy Clarisse La Rue. Yo te habría dado la iniciación completa, pero prácticamente has estado pegada a la cadera del Mayor desde que te despertaste. No hay manera de meterme en un lio con el

-¿Asustada? –Andy se burló. Apunto su espada a la chica con los brazos temblorosos por el peso

-No- dijo Clarisse – Pero tu si, Jackson. Puedo verte temblar

Sin ninguna otra notificación, Clarisse arremetió contra Andy con la lanza levantada. Andy trato de mover su espada para desviarla, pero lo único que logro fue dirigir la lanza hacia su brazo izquierdo en lugar de su estómago. Ella siseo cuando el brazo se le entumeció, descargas de electricidad lo atravesó. Andy creyó oír a Jasper gruñir al fondo

Clarisse no parecía darse cuenta. Ella golpeo a Andy de nuevo, y todo lo que Andy podía hacer era dejar caer su espada y saltar hacia atrás. Aterrizo en el suelo sobre su espalda. Los otros cinco chicos que había seguido a Clarisse se echaron a reír

-¿Esta la pequeña princesa asustada? – Clarisse se burló cuando levanto su lanza por encima de Andy, dispuesta a travesarla en su muslo. Le haría daño, pero no la mataría

-No, pero deberías estarlo tú – Espeto Andy

Clarisse la fulmino con la mirada y pateo su pierna - ¿Y por haría eso, princesa?

-Por mi culpa –Jasper susurro saltando de su árbol. Sus ojos eran de tono negro, estaba furioso mirando hacia abajo a Clarisse. Los cinco chicos se callaron inmediatamente – Retírate ahora, soldado

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? – Clarisse se burló pero Andy pudo verla temblar –No se debes interferir en los juegos

-Lo hago si alguien no está siguiendo las reglas – Respondió Jasper sonriendo cruelmente. Andy finalmente entendió porque Grover había estado tan asustado de el cuándo se conocieron

Jasper se acercó con la velocidad del rayo agarrando la lanza de Clarisse. Apuntando, la tiro hacia el bosque

-Ve a buscarla, perrito –Gruño enviando otra mirada dura a Clarisse. Ella rápidamente se fue con los cinco chicos

Jasper tomo la mano de Andy y la ayudo subir del suelo y quitarse la suciedad en cuestión de milisegundos. Rapidamente, Jasper la llevo al lago y metió la mano en ella

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua en la mano y la llevo hasta el corte del brazo de Andy – Esa lanza era eléctrica

-Supongo – Andy suspiro – Quiero decir… Honestamente por un segundo pensé que iba a matarme

-No –dijo Jasper – dudo que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Sentía sus mociones. Quería causarte dolor, no matarte – Jasper retiro su mano lavando la sangre del brazo de Andy – Eh- murmuro en voz baja

-¿Qué? Le pregunto Andy mirando a su brazo para ver lo que había pasado. El corte estaba completamente curada - ¿Cómo hizo..?

-El agua debe de haberte sanado –murmuro Jasper antes de que Andy pudiera incluso terminar la frase – Esto es bueno. Significa que hemos reducido la lista de los dioses que podrían ser tu padre

-¿Quién crees que es? –le pregunto Andy tímidamente

Ella no estaba segura de querer saber quién era su padre. Antes, ella podía fingir que su padre nunca la había abandonado porque estaba muerto. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora, ella sabía que él estaba allí y nunca había considerado suficientemente importante venir y visitarla

-Sin duda, un dios de algún cuerpo de agua –dijo Jasper en voz baja – Sin embargo, la mayoría de los dioses de los ríos tienen hijas ninfas. No eres en secreto una náyade, ¿verdad?

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Andy sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos - ¿sabes que ni siquiera necesitas preguntar eso?

-No –dijo Jasper. El sonrió pero Andy se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente en el – Huelo el mar en ti, pero no es tan fuerte como la de una náyade o nereida

-¿Se puede oler todo eso? –pregunto Andy. Jasper se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza

-Sentidos vampíricos –murmuro –puedo oler la sangre piadosa corriendo por tus venas. Puedo oler la sangre mortal. Puedo oler tu sudor y el de todos los demás campistas en este bosque

-¿Huelo mal? –bromeo Andy levantando su brazo y oliendo

Jasper se rio, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente. Andy suponía que era cosa de vampiros

-No hueles mal –le aseguro – Hueles como el océano. Saldo, pero limpio y refrescante a la vez. Es difícil de describir –antes de que Andy pudiera decir algo, la cabeza de Jasper volvió hacia un lado a través del rio – alguien viene –dijo, al instante salto y callo sobre sus pies. Andy se puso de pie detrás de el

De repente, se oyó. Una rama rompiéndose. Un jadeo pesado. Un destello rubio entre los árboles. Una bandera roja. Gritos estaban empezando a llegar ahora. Luke estaba corriendo hacia ellos siendo perseguido por una docena de campistas del equipo de la cabaña de Ares. En pocos segundos, el estaría en la frontera. Diez. Cinco. Tres. Lo había hecho

Aplausos y gritos llegaron de un lado del bosque de la cabaña de Atenea. A los lejos, una concha de caracol sonó. Jasper asintió con la cabeza a Luke, que estaba sonriendo locamente, agitando la bandera de Ares por la cabeza

-Ganamos –dijo Andy sonriendo. Agarro la mano de Jasper – realmente ganamos

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos –Jasper respondió en voz baja. Solo Andy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo – Yo había planeado todo esto

-¿Siempre tan egoísta? –le pregunto Andy mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

Jasper se limitó a sonreír. Tan rápido como la sonrisa había llegado, se desvaneció. Había dos gruñidos y luego Jasper estaba arremetiendo contra Andy. Sintió como algo rastrillo su espalda, pero ella no tenía tiempo para registrarlo, porque Jasper ya había abordado a la bestia. La pelea fue un borrón para todos los ojos de los campistas, pero una vez había acabado, lo único que quedaba era un grupo de sombras de nuevo en el suelo, y una gran garra un poco mas grande que un oso

Andy de repente se sintió mareada. Podía sentir la rigidez de su propia sangre en la espalda, pero ella aun no podía sentir ningún dolor. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y Jasper se precipito hacia adelanto para cogerla

\- Sangre –susurro en voz baja. Ella levantó la mano y limpió un pequeño chorrito de sangre en la barbilla de Jasper.

-Estoy segura de que lo es, preciosa –dijo Jasper y Andy se rio delirantemente – Vamos a llevarte al rio ¿sí?

El dolor de repente se registró en la mente de Andy, y grito

-Mayor –se escuchó el llamado de Quirón. Hubo un galope de cascos en todo el suelo del bosque, y Quirón ayudo a Jasper a traer a Andy al rio. Ella suspiro cuando el agua fría le toco la espalda. De repente podía oír todos los susurros a su alrededor cuando la gente comenzó a desplazarse mas cerca

-Mira, Quirón –dijo Jasper

La ayudo sentándola, y ella se puso de pie a partir de ahí. El agua la había hecho tener energía. Siempre lo había hecho

-Esta seca –Oyó varias personas murmurar –la sangre. Las marcas de garras. Se ha ido todo

-No he visto nada como esto, desde –empezó a decir Quirón

-Winston – Jasper termino

Todos los susurros se detuvieron de inmediato. Uno por uno, los campistas se pudieron de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza. Junto a Andy, Jasper puso una rodilla en la tierra e inclino la cabeza

-Salve, Andrea Jackson - Quirón gritó, inclinándose ante Andy.- La hija del rey del mar

Cuando Jasper la miro, Andy podría haber jurado que estaba preocupado, pero ella se encogió de hombros mientras él le sonrió

.

.

.

-Hola, Jasper – una mujer alta y de cabello oscuro saludo al vampiro cuando entro a su habitación

-Lady Atenea –Jasper respondió frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Atenea le frunció el ceño a su hijo vivo más viejo

-He oído que has encontrado a tu pareja, Jasper – dijo ella con toda la calma que pudo – La hija de Poseidón

-La tengo- Jasper respondió, su voz nula de emoción. Se negó a mirar a su madre a los ojos que habían sido idénticos a los suyos antes de que él hubiera sido convertido – Nunca ha venido a visitarme por cualquier otro hito en mi vida. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Ella es la hija de Poseidón – dijo Atenea. Su disgusto era evidente en su voz – No voy a permitirlo Jasper. Ningún hijo mío estará con una hija de la escoria del mar

Jasper de repente miro a los ojos de su madre, los suyos propios estaban llenos de rabia y lo que solo puede ser descrito como una mezcla de odio y desprecio

-Tú no eres mi madre –dijo entre dientes – Esme Cullen es mi madre. Ella es la única mujer que ha cuido por mi bienestar como una madre debería hacer. La hija del titán de los recuerdos jamás se olvida de nada

-Dijiste que yo era una _decepción_ por no destruirlos. Una _decepción_ , Atenea. _He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de complacerla, tratando de conseguir que me digas que estabas orgullosa de mí._ _Así que no tiene absolutamente ningún derecho_ para llamarme tu hijo. No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer y quien puede o no ser mi pareja. Solo Esme y Carlisle, mis _padres, tienen ese derecho_

-Jasper –Atenea intento, pero Jasper la corto

-Realmente no estoy de humor, Atenea –frunció el ceño –Adiós

Atenea solo pudo mirar con tristeza mientras su hijo salía de la habitación. No debería haber dicho las cosas que dijo esa noche. Ella no había estado en su sano juicio. Sus formas griegas y romanas habían estado en guerra dentro de su mente mientras sus dos familias luchaban en el exterior. Ella había dicho cosas que no había querido decir, pero, desde encontré, su hijo no había dicho una palabra. Con el corazón encogido, atenea apareció de nuevo a su palacio


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Jackson

-Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo aquí? –Andy le pregunto a Jasper mientras levantaba la pesada espada de bronce que le había dado para su formación

-Es muy sencillo –dijo Jasper riéndose al ver la expresión de frustración que Andy le arrojo – El bloqueo es fácil. Voy a girar mi espada hacia ti, y tú solo tienes que levantar la tuya para bloquear la mía. Pastelito

-Si tú lo dices –Andy se quejó. Había esperado que Jasper no la hubiera oído, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que él le dio, la había oído muy bien

Jasper levanto la espada con facilidad y la hizo girar hacia abajo a Andy. No era más que capaz de levantar su espada a tiempo para bloquearlo. Jasper le sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo. Una vez más, Andy era _apenas_ capaz de levantar su espada a tiempo

-No eres mala –dijo Jasper sonriendo ampliamente a Andy. Hizo girar su espada alrededor de la empuñadura y la envaino

-Solo lo dices porque soy tu amiga –Andy suspiro. Dejo caer la espada y se dejó caer en el suelo – Soy muy mala

-No – Jasper argumento agachándose para recoger la espada caiga de Andy – Eres realmente decente para un principiante. Ten en cuenta que soy un vampiro. Espadachines más capacitados no serían capaz de mantener el control sobre la hoja si fuera con el

-Vas fácil conmigo – Andy levanto las manos y las paso por su pelo. Ella había hecho que una chica de Afrodita, Silena, lo cortara para ella, y ahora era solo unas pocas pulgadas por debajo de la barbilla

-No es nada más fácil que con cualquiera de las nuevas personas que entreno –dijo Jasper. Él puso la espada de Andy en una mesa unas cuentas yardas de distancia y volvió a sentarse en el suelo junto a Andy – La mayoría de las personas que entreno dejar caer su espada dentro de los primeros cambios. Tú no lo hiciste

Andy se dio la vuelta sobre su costado para hacer frente a Jasper. Ella extendió la mano a tras de su estómago y le tomo la mano. Jasper se dio la vuelta, así que estaban frente a frente – Tienes algo en mente–dijo Andy de repente rompiendo el breve momento de silencio que había compartido con Jasper - Estás más silencioso de lo que eres normalmente."

Los labios de Jasper temblaron ligeramente hacia arriba, apretó la mano de Andy – Quirón está organizando una misión. Él quiere que tú lo lideres

-¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunto Andy. Ella se había bajado sus ojos lejos de la mirada dorada de Jasper. Ella miro fijamente sus manos entrelazadas, la de Jasper era más pálida y grande que la suya que era más bronceada – Dudo que eres contento con esto

-Soy yo el que sugirió que la lideres – Jasper respondió en voz baja. Tomo una innecesaria respiración profunda – Tu, yo y alguien más que elijas para venir con nosotros. ¿No vas a preguntar de qué trata?

-¿No vas decirme de todos modos? –le pregunto Andy sus labios curvándose hacia arriba ligeramente mientras se acercó más a Jasper

-Tienes miedo –dijo Jasper en voz baja. Quito su mano de la de Andy y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo más pequeño. El la apretó contra su pecho y se puse boca arriba, tendiendo a Andy con él. Jasper se apoyó en un codo – No lo estés. Nunca voy a dejar que nata te haga daño

-Lo sé –murmuro Andy. Apoyo la mejilla contra el pecho de Jasper. Incluso a través de la camisa naranja del campamento podía sentir su piel congelada - ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Viajar al Inframundo –dijo Jasper. Dejo caer su codo y cayó al suelo inconsciente del sonido que hizo su cráneo cuando se rompió el pavimento de la pista de entrenamiento de la arena – El rayo maestro de Zeus ha sido robado. Quirón cree que Hades lo tomo. Zeus culpa a Poseidón. Necesitan conseguir el Rayo y llevarlo al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano

-¿O qué? –Murmuro volviendo a enterrar la nariz en la camisa de Jasper – Definitivamente debe haber un _o que_ hay

-Guerra –dijo Jasper – y serás la primera que Zeus matara

-¿Lo dejarías? –le pregunto Andy sorprendida. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Jasper cuando sintió su gruñido

-Nunca –Jasper gruño – Moriría antes verte muerta

Andy se recostó contra el pecho de Jasper envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper – Te creo –dijo cerrando los ojos

Jasper dejo que Andy reposara unos minutos antes de pararse con ella todavía en sus brazos – Quirón nos llama –dijo como explicación de la mirada interrogativa de Andy – Voy a correr contigo –Andy no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando Jasper la apretó con más fuerza y se fue. En cuestión de segundos los dos estaban de pie delante de Quirón, el Sr. D y Grover

-Andy – exclamo Grover gimiendo con nerviosismo al ver a Jasper. Andy hizo caso omiso del vampiro a su lado y apretó a su amigo sátiro en un fuerte abrazo rápido. Jasper no dijo nada, pero cuando Andy lo soltó rápidamente la llevo de vuelta a su lado

-¿Tan posesivo? – dijo Andy

-Te lo advertí, preciosa - le susurro Jasper

-Andy, ¿supongo que Jasper te dijo sobre la búsqueda? –pregunto Quirón. Parecía dispuesto a ignorar los ruidos vampíricos de Jasper – ¿y lo que se te está pidiendo?

-Sí, Quirón –dijo Andy –Jasper me conto todo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana por la mañana –dijo Quirón- pero primero, debes consultar al Oráculo

-¿Quién? –pregunto Andy

-Te da una profecía para cada misión –dijo Jasper en voz baja

Estaba mirando hacia el frente cuando Andy lo miro. Parecía perdido en sus memorias. Quizás en otra misión, hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era solo un semidiós

-¿Dónde puedo hablar con el Oráculo? –pregunto Andy. Ella dio un paso lejos de Jasper hacia Quirón – Vamos a acabar de una vez con esto ahora

.

.

El ático estaba lleno de basura. Vieja basura polvorienta. Parte de ella eran recuerdos de diferentes lugares donde los semidioses había ido, pero el resto eran reliquias antiguas. Trofeos viejos de monstruos que dejaron atrás cuando habían sido asesinados. Había una jarra de globos oculares en una esquina

Sin embargo, esa no era la cosa más asquerosa. La cosa más asquerosa era una momia sentada en un taburete junto a la única ventana en el ático. De alguna manera, Andy sabía que era _El Oráculo_. Andy dio un paso cauteloso hacia la momia. Por alguna razón, Andy estaba más que asustada del Oráculo de lo que había estado de Jasper

Andy estaba a solo unos pies de distancia de la momia cuando de repente se enderezo. Se le abrió la boca, y se arrojó un humo verde fuera de él. El humo cayó al suelo antes de subir hacia arriba creando formas

 _Soy el espíritu de Delfos, representante de las profecías de Apolo, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta_ el humo parecía susurrar en la mente de Andy

Una mesa fuera la primera forma que el humo formo. Después cuatro hombres. Todos se volvieron a enfrentar a Andy. Andy tenía casi decidió dar la vuelta y volver a bajar al porche

Le tomo mucho valor a Andy ser capaz de decir - ¿Cuál es mi destino?

La primera figura de la mesa se volvió hacia Andy. Ella lo reconoció al instante. El apestoso Gabe. Su padrastro. ¿Tendría que vivir con el ahora que su madre estaba muerta? No. Andy no lo permitiría. Haría algo mejor. Tal vez podría vivir con la familia de vampiros de Jasper

El apestoso Gabe abrió la boca, pero era la voz raposa del Oráculo que salió

 _« Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»_

El compañero de póker a la derecha hablo a continuación

 _«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»_

El siguiente fue el tipo a la izquierda

 _«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»_

Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas:

 _«Al final, fallaras en salvar lo más importante.»_

El humo comenzó a disolverse

-Espera –grito Andy al mismo tiempo que las figuras y la tabla se derrumbaban, y se iba corriendo de nuevo en la boca del oráculo. La momia cerró su boca y encorvo la espalda contra la pared - ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No voy a completar la misión?

Andy se quedó por otros cinco minutos, pero cuando el Oráculo no hizo ademan de hablar de nuevo, ella se apartó de la momia. Andy hizo su camino hasta las escaleras del ático

.

.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Quirón una vez Andy se había sentado entre Jasper y Grover

-Ella dijo que iba a encontrar lo que fue robado –dijo Andy con un encogimiento de hombros. Tenía los codos en la mesa y estaba descansando su barbilla en sus manos

-¡Eso es genial! –dijo Grover masticando con entusiasmo el resto de su lata de Coca-Cola Light. Andy se preguntó si alguna vez se había cortado

-¿Qué te dijo el Oráculo exactamente? – dijo Quirón presionando –Esto es importante

Andy miro a Jasper. Él no había dicho una palabra desde que había regresado desde el ático. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y las estaba mirando. Su único reconocimiento para Andy cuando ella había llegado había sido un movimiento de cabeza leve en su dirección

Andy se apartó de Jasper y miro a Quirón – Dijo… dijo que iba a ir hacia el oeste y me enfrentaría con el Dios que se ha revelado. Recuperaría lo que fue robado y vería que regresara sano y salvo

-Lo sabía –dijo Grover. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente

Quirón no parecía satisfecho - ¿Algo más? –pregunto

Andy no dijo nada. ¿Cómo iba a decir que sería un fracaso para salvar lo más importante al final? ¿Y que un amigo la traicionaría? Casi se estremeció al pensar en uno de sus amigos traicionándola. Tenía tan pocos en esta situación. Jasper debe de haber leído los sentimientos de Andy, porque se acercó y tomo una de sus manos. Andy apoyo la mejilla en la otra mano y le sonrió

-No –dijo Andy – eso fue más o menos lo mismo

-Si estas segura –dijo Quirón con cuidado – Pero te aviso, las palabras del Oráculo suelen tener doble sentido

-Segura –Andy suspiro –Así que mañana por la mañana Jasper, yo y alguien más lo tendremos todo listo para bajar al inframundo y encontrar ese Rayo Maestro ¿verdad?

-Eso es todo, preciosa –dijo Jasper hablando finalmente - ¿a quién vas a elegir?

Andy al instante se volvió hacia Grover. Él se tragó un pedazo de su lata de Coco-Cola Light

-¿He mencionado que Maine es muy agradable en esta época del año? –pregunto Grover con voz temblorosa

-No tienes que ir –dijo Andy. Ella sabía lo mucho que le pedía

-No –dijo Grover – Es solo que… sátiros y lugares subterráneos…bueno… - Grover se enderezo – si estas segura de querer de que yo vaya, no te voy a defraudar, Andy

-Gracias, Grover –Andy sonrió- Ya se sentía un poco sobre esta búsqueda. Tendría a su mejor amigo y a su compañero con ella. Tal vez incluso podría salvar a su mama. Las últimas palabras del oráculo sonaron con fuerza en su mente

 _«Al final, fallaras en salvar lo más importante.»_

.

.

Jasper se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de otro tiempo, otra guerra. Mientras estaba sentado esperando a que Andy regresara abajo, Jasper casi podía sentir el dolor. Podía sentir el cuchillo, tallando camino sobre su pecho y espalda. Podía sentir el látigo, quebrándole la espalda. Podía sentir el calor del fuego, ya que quemaron su piel

Jasper fue sacado de sus recuerdos por su teléfono. Jasper reconoció el patrón de vibración. Alice estaba llamando

-Disculpen –le dijo a Quirón y a Grover. El Sr. D hacía tiempo que los había dejado. Quirón asintió, y Grover no podía mirar a Jasper en vez de su Coca-Cola Light. Jasper abrió su teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja mientras se alejaba de la mesa

-Hey, Ali –dijo en voz baja en el dispositivo

-Hola Jazz –la voz energética de Alice sonó lejana. Jasper tuvo que sonreír al escuchar la voz de su hermana favorita – ¡Felicidades por encontrar a tu pareja! ¡Vas a tener que traerla a la casa pronto para que podamos conocerla!

-No la voy a llevar a Alaska, Alice –Jasper suspiro – Seria demasiado peligro para ella. Lo sabes

-Bien –Alice suspiro- entonces, iremos todos para conocerla

-En un par de semanas –dijo Jasper –hay una búsqueda. Andy la conduce

-Lo sé –Alice suspiro- También se acerca de la profecía. Cuidado con Luke, Jazzy

-¿Castellan? –Pregunto Jasper- ¿Por qué?

-No te puedo decir – Alice suspiro – en mi visión hay una fosa. Y luego en otra, él va con Andy por el bosque por si solos. Algo no está bien, Jazz. Mantén un ojo en el

-Lo hare, Ali –Jasper suspiro –me tengo que ir. Andy ira con el Oráculo pronto. Nos vemos en unas pocas semanas

-Adiós, Jazz –dijo Alice antes de colgar

Jasper se sentó en la mesa en un silencio sepulcral. Quirón lo miro con preocupación, pero Jasper se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. El vampiro, el centauro, el sátiro, todos se sentaron en silencio hasta que la semidiosa volviera a unirse a ellos


	7. Chapter 7

Andy se quedo con Jasper y Grover en la cima de la colina mestiza al amanecer, al igual que lo habían planeado. Jasper, para un vampiro que no requería dormir, parecía muy cansado. Andy abrazo con fuerza su mano mientras miraban sobre la colina mestiza al mundo de los mortales. Era extraño para Andy, ver el mundo de los mortales después de tanto tiempo de permanecer en el Campamento Mestizo. Parecía casi irreal, como si no existiera

En la mano con la que no sostenía a Andy, Jasper estaba agarrando fuertemente una gorra de beisbol, un regalo de su madre. Descansando en una funda envuelto alrededor de su muslo había un cuchillo de antes de haberse convertido en un vampiro. Jasper le había asegurado varias veces que la neblina lo escondería de los mortales

Grover estaba al otro lado de Andy, inquieto, nervioso. Sus cascos estaban ocultos en pies falos, y sobre su espalda había un paquete lleno de manzanas, latas y su zampoña. Andy lo había oído tocarla, y ella esperaba sinceramente nunca tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, no iba a decirle eso

Quirón estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas en la parte superior de la colina con Argus, la seguridad del campamento

-¿Están listos? – pregunto Quiron

-Lo mas que podamos llegar a estar –bromeo Jasper. Se puso de rodillas delante de Quiron y le dio un abrazo. Había visto al centauro como su figura paterna desde que llego por primera vez al Campamento Mestizo

Andy no dijo nada. Estaba aterrorizada. Ella no tenía un arma. Había hablado con Luke sobre eso la noche anterior, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara

Pisadas llegaron a la colina. Todos se volver a ver a Luke Castellan venir corriendo por la colina, un par de zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano. Andy se dio cuenta de que Jasper se tenso y se fue a colocar detrás de ella. El puso una mano en su hombro y apretó suavemente

-¡Oye! –Luke jadeo- me alegro de haberte encontrado

Le tendió los zapatos de baloncesto a Andy, que los tomo con cautelo con sus propias manos. Jasper frunció el ceño en gran medida a los zapatos y miro a Luke

-Oh, tranquilízate –dijo Luke en broma – Te ayudaran, espero – se detuvo para sonreírle a Andy antes de hablar – ¡Maia!

Andy salto y casi dejo caer los zapatos al ver dos alas agitándose estallaron de ellos. El agarre de Jasper en su hombro se apretó ligeramente. Andy prácticamente podía sentir los nervios filtrarse fuera de su mano a su brazo. Grover no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión de Jasper

-¡Increíble! –dijo con entusiasmo. Andy asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias – Luke sonrió- Regalo de mi padre. Solo digan Maia para sacar y guardar las alas- en el momento justo, las alas desaparecieron de nuevo en los zapatos

-Gracias, Luke –dijo Andy

Luke asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, buena suerte –con una última sonrisa y un guiño a Jasper, Luke desapareció sobre la colina

Andy miro a Quiron –No voy a ser capaz de utilizar esto, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que no –Quiron suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza – Seria demasiado peligroso para ti

Andy suspiro y miro los zapatos en sus manos. Se volvió a Grover y se los entrego a el

-Toma –dijo –Van a ser mucho más útiles con ti

-¿Quieres decir? –Pregunto Grover -¿mi propio objeto mágico?

-Sí, hombre G –Grover sonrió, inclinándose para reemplazar sus desgastados converse con los zapatos voladores

-¡Maia! – dijo Jasper con pereza una vez Grover se había levantado. El sonrió con diversión como el primer niño-cabra volador del mundo se fue a toda velocidad por la colina hacia la furgoneta. Jasper y Andy fueron a seguir al sátiro volador, pero Quirón los detuvo a ambos con una mano en el brazo de Andy

-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Andy – dijo – Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo. Heracles, Jason, todos ellos tuvieron más entrenamiento

-Voy a mantenerla a salva, Quiron – dijo Jasper. Froto su mano de arriba abajo por el brazo de Andy – Moriría antes de dejar que le ocurra nada

Quiron embozo una media sonrisa –Yo se eso, Jasper – se volvió de neuvo a Andy y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que su rostro pareciera congelarse - ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo dejarte ir sin esto

Quiron saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo coloco reverentemente en la mano de Andy. Andy lo contemplo antes de mirar a Jasper, cuyos ojos estaban en estado de shock

- _Anaklusmos_ – susurro. Tomo un dedo pálido y recorrió a lo largo de la pluma – Nunca lo había visto en esta forma

-Ah, sí –dijo Quiron – Creo que tomo la forma de un pin de pelo hasta alrededor de la década de 1950 cuando los bolígrafos realmente comenzaron a aparecer

-Creo que me falta algo –se quejo Andy, mirando hacia abajo a la pluma. Jasper soltó una carcajada

-Destápala, cariño –se rio

Andy hizo lo que dijo, y una espada larga de bronce tomo forma en su mano

-Un regalo de su padre –dijo Quiron – Dañara a monstruos y semidioses, pero no dañara mortales

-Gracias –dijo Andy genuinamente. Se quedo mirando la espada con asombro como apretó la tapa en la punta y se convirtió en un pluma de nuevo – en serio

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo Jasper. Estaba mirando hacia el sol en el cielo – Se está haciendo tarde

-Buena suerte –dijo Quiron después de que Andy y Jasper se abrían camino por la colina

.

.

El viaje a Manhattan fue generalmente silencioso. Andy se encontró mirando mayormente a todo por pasarlo. El Campamento había sido tan diferente del mundo de los mortales. Se encontró había un charla ociosa con Grover en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Jasper se sentó al frente con Argus, mirando por la ventana

Jasper había estado actuando raro desde el día anterior, cuando había vuelto abajo desde el Oraculo. Andy no pudo evitar preguntarse que había ocurrido, o que era lo que había dicho, para hacer a Jasper tan cerrado. Apenas había dicho alguna palabra a ella desde ayer

.

.

Jasper pareció animarse una vez llegaron al terminal de autobuses. Sonrió a Andy e incluso acepto jugar hacky con ella y Grover. Eso estuvo muy bien hasta que Grover se comió la manzana con la que estaban jugando. El trato de disculparse, pero Andy y Jasper estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose. Por suerte, en ese momento, su autobús había llegado

.

.

Andy estaba sentada junto a la ventana, Jasper estaba sentado de manera protectora en el asiento al pasillo al lado de ella. Estaba tenso y mirando a algo más adelante

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Andy, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Jasper

El vampiro se relajo visiblemente con la mano tranquilizadora de su compañera – Furias – Jasper asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de las tres ancianas – Puedo olerlas

Andy precavidamente se inclino sobre el regazo de Jasper a su punto máximo alrededor del asiento. Ella se congelo cuando vio quien, exactamente, estaba sentado en la parte delantera del autobús

-Esa es la Señora Dodds –murmuro. Se encontró despuntando sus manos en la camiseta de Jasper – Pero yo la mate

-A veces, los monstruos no se quedan muertos por mucho tiempo – respondió Jasper. El empujo suavemente a Andy contra la ventana – No puedo encargarme de ellas delante de tantos mortales

-¿Hay una ruta de escape? – Grover asomo la cabeza por encima del asiento, obviamente, después de haber escuchado su conversación

-Las ventanas no se abren y no hay puerta de atrás –Jasper estaba en calma mientras mentalmente trabajaba por todas las rutas de escape – No hay salido en el techo. La única salida es a través de la puerta en la parte delantera. Diseño horrible si hay un accidente y el autobús se volcara

Andy sintió el miedo crecer en ella, pero Jasper estaba justo al lado suyo, enviando sus olas calmantes. Jasper estaba completamente quieto mientras un plan se formulaba en su mente. Andy miro más allá del asiento de nuevo. La Señora Dodds y sus dos hermanas estaban moviéndose hacia delante

-Cierto –dijo, ya en marcha antes de que el comenzara a hablar –Andy, ponte la gorra. Iras furtivamente a la parte delantera del autobús. Grover y yo distraeremos a las furias

Antes de que Andy pudiera protestar, Jasper estaba empujando su gorra de beisbol hacia abajo sobre su cabeza y la empujo fuera del asiento. El la empujo de nuevo, y ella comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, invisible para todos. Andy se le apretó el estomago mientras las furias la pasaron. Ella sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella siguió caminando a la parte delantera del autobús antes de mirar hacia atrás

Una furia había saltado sobre la espalda de Jasper. _"No"_ Pensó Andy para si misma _"Jasper"_. Estaba luchando para tomar la cosa de su espalda, no era capaz de llegar a tomas la cosa fuera de sí mismo. En una decisión de una fracción de segundo, Andy se estiro y agarro el volante. Ella fue capaz de tirar de ella lo suficiente como para que Jasper pueda lanzar a la furia fuera de él. Andy observo con asombro cuando el agarro del cuello y lo partió, vio al monstruo desmoronarse en polvo en su manos

Todavía había dos Furias más. Andy alargo la mano y agarro el volante de nuevo. Ellas se sacudió hacia la derecha, y el autobús fue descendiendo por la carretera, a la derecha hacia un árbol. Andy volvió a caer en el asiento del conductor mientras le hombre abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a todos los pasajeros del autobús. En la parte posterior, Jasper y Grover remataron a las dos últimas furias y la encontraron en la parte delantera del autobús. Jasper se acerco y le quito la gorra a Andy. El agarro sus brazos y examino con sus ojos de arriba abajo su cuerpo antes de atraerla hacia su pecho

-Vamos –gruño. Tomo la mano de Andy y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del autobús. Grover justo detrás de ellos

-Los mortales –dijo Grover a Jasper –Han notado algo

Jasper se volvió hacia los mortales y chasqueo los dedos- Nunca vieron a ninguno de nosotros. Los neumáticos del autobús perdieron atracción en la carretera resbaladiza, y se estrellaron. Van a pedir ayudar ahora

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Andy, mirando las miradas aturdidas den las caras de los mortales

-La niebla –dijo Jasper- Tenemos que irnos, ya –el agarro el brazo de Grover y la mano de Andy, tirando de ellos hacia el bosque


End file.
